1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-axis force sensor and an acceleration sensor, and more specifically, to a multi-axis force sensor and an acceleration sensor which cancel noise of a force component in a Z-axis direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the field of pressure sensors, there are known pressure sensors having a semiconductor strain gauge (a diffusion gauge) formed on a surface of a diaphragm that is formed on a silicon substrate (see, for example, JP 09-232595 A). In such pressure sensors, four diffusion gauges configure one bridge circuit, and change respective resistances in a positive/negative direction relative to tensile stress. For this reason, it is possible for such sensors to make the absolute values of changes in resistances equal so as to obtain a good linearity of a detection output.
In the field of multi-axis force sensors which detect forces, there are also known sensors having a beam structure formed on a semiconductor substrate and having a strain detecting element formed on the beam to detect axial force and couple of forces (see, for example, JP 2001-264198 A). Such multi-axis force sensors are configured by a plurality of pairs of bridge circuits in order to detect not only force in one-axis direction but also forces in multi-axis directions.